You Can't Catch Me
by wolfismyhero
Summary: Rose and Lissa are still on the run. Dimitri has been sent to bring back Lissa, while being ordered to take out Rose. But once he meets her, he realizes Rose isn't all she appears to be. Please R&R


** CASE FILE # 4376 STATUS: DANGEROUS**

**HATHWAY, ROSE**

**AGE: ****17**** BIRTHDAY: ****DECEMBER 20, 1994**

**HEIGHT: ****5'7"**** WEIGHT: ****115 LBS**

**DESCRIPTION: ****DARK BROWN HAIR, HAZEL EYES, TANNED SKIN**

**BACKGROUND: ****ORPHAN. NO FAMILY. POOR.**

**STRENGTHS: ****FIGHTER; EXCEPTIONAL TALENT FOR PROBLEM SOLVING**

**WEAKNESSES: ****NONE**

**PRECAUTIONS: ****DO NOT ENGAGE…**

**[Dimitri POV]**

I looked over the file before me, snorting when I read what was under the precautions. The girl was seventeen. She really couldn't be all that dangerous. I was surprised that the other Guardians hadn't put much effort into filling out her information. They were usually very careful with that.

I looked up when someone knocked on the door to my office. "Come in."

"Hello, Guardian Samson," I greeted softly. "I was not expecting company." Her first name was Margaret, but since she rightfully earned the title of "Guardian," that's what she's addressed by.

She smiled sweetly and gestured to the empty chair across the desk from me. I nodded in permission for her to sit down.

"Guardian Belikov," she murmured, dipping her head in respect. It was a rare moment when someone called me Dimitri. "I need your help."

"Oh?" I raised a brow and closed the folder. "And what is it that requires my assistance?"

She bit her lip, a common sign of distress from her. On a closer inspection, I noticed light purple circles beneath her blue eyes, and her normally well kept, short blonde hair looked as if she had run a hand through the strands one too many times.

I frowned at her, and all formal ties fell away. "Margaret, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She inhaled deeply, her petite form expanding with the large amount of air. "It's… my niece. I haven't heard from her in weeks. I'm afraid-" She stopped suddenly when a tear escaped her eye. Furiously, she brushed it away and continued. "I'm afraid she's been taken."

I sat back in my chair. "That's a pretty serious claim," I stated. "Are you sure it's not some childish antic she's run off on?"

Her chin lifted a fraction of an inch and I almost winced. Guardian Samson could be deadly when she was angered. "Yes, of course I'm sure! She's a responsible young woman, Dimitri. I know this is something she would never do."

I sighed and nodded. "Give me everything you know about her whereabouts and activities in the past several months. I'll find her." She gave me a small, relived smile and I grinned back. "There's nowhere she could go that I wouldn't find her."

**[Rose POV]**

"They'll never find us here," I replied with confidence.

Still, my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, chewed her bottom lip. She looked so much like her Aunt Margaret when she did that.

"Are you sure, Rose?" she asked for the thousandth time. "I mean, Aunt Margaret won't be happy that I haven't checked in. Ever since my parents died-"

"-She's been overprotective of you," I finished. "Relax, Lissa. I got this. You still trust me, right?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course I do!"

I smiled. "Good. Now let's relax."

She sighed. "I have to go hunt, Rose. I haven't eaten in days."

I nodded sympathetically. "Alright. I'll go with you. I don't want you to be alone." As nervous as it made me to leave the safety of our secluded cabin deep in the woods, I knew Lissa needed to feed. And the best place for that was in the city.

We loaded up a few supplies into the pickup I had traded Lissa's convertible for and drove towards the city. I felt uneasy, but I shook it off. I can protect Lissa from anything. But as we drove, I knew we were leaving safety. In the city, anything could find us. I hoped we were quick enough to escape any trackers.

**[Dimitri POV]**

"Just give me what I need," I practically growled at the woman before me. I was tired of her endless flirting. I was used to women taking in my appearance and fawning all over me. I'm 6'4", tan, and muscular, with long chestnut colored hair and what my friends have referred to as 'brooding eyes.' I distance myself from those around me, which apparently begs every female to break my cold façade.

My cold tone worked; the woman stammered and pushed the information across the desk. I snatched it up, crumpling the paper in my anger, and stalked out of the cheap motel. Grumbling, I unfolded the papers and looked them over.

From what I could tell, Lissa was a very smart girl. She hadn't stayed in one place for more than a couple of days, always using a different alias. She left this motel two days ago, which meant I was close. I could practically smell her expensive, custom-made perfume.

My brow furrowed and I took in a deep breath, carefully scenting the air. I could definitely smell her perfume. My head whipped around as I searched for her. Down the street, I saw a girl with blonde hair disappearing into a club. Suspicious, I jogged towards the club, eager to end this search and get back to my duties as a Guardian.

As I passed the alley closest to the club, I thought I heard a deep, threatening growl. Shrugging it off as the wind, I cut to the front of the line and was immediately let in.

There were bodies everywhere, hips swinging clumsily and bodies gyrating suggestively to the loud, annoying music. I gritted my teeth and pushed past all the scantily clad women vying for my attention. Then I spotted the familiar blonde hair near the bar, surrounded by men who undoubtedly had no idea she was underage.

I moved closer to her, shoving people out of my way. When I was less than six feet away, her head shot up as if someone called her name. Her head whipped around, facing me. I saw shock and horror in her trademark green eyes, her glossed lips parted in an "o" of surprise. Her breathing hitched, drawing several of the males' eyes towards her chest, clad in a skintight dress. Without another moment of hesitation, Lissa turned and slipped between two of the guys, hurrying towards the door.

I fought to keep pace with her, but the men protested her absence and gathered, trying to call her back. I tore through the barrier and hurried towards the door she practically ran out of.

I followed her to the alley, conscious of the dark shadows. My hand moved closer to my weapon, a silver stake shoved into the waistband of my jeans. Lissa stood next to a dumpster, facing me with a cold expression on her face. Her pale skin stood out in the shadows of the alley, contrasting with the midnight blue hue of her dress. I had to admit to myself that she looked eerie as she stared me down.

"Are you a Guardian?" she demanded, as if daring me to say yes.

I approached cautiously. "Your Aunt Margaret, Guardian Samson, sent me to find you. She's been very worried." I saw pain erupt in her eyes at the mention of her aunt and I knew that I had her. "If you'll just come with me-"

"That's not gonna happen buddy," a guttural voice growled out.

In one quick motion, I had grabbed Lissa, pulled her behind me, and had my stake out in a defensive pose. "Who said that?" I called out.

A woman stepped out of the darkest shadows. She had on black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top, and she was barefoot. I frowned at her odd wardrobe choice before I took in her face. She had long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, full pouty lips, and smooth tanned skin. She grinned at my obviously dumbfounded expression, flashing elongated canines.

The sight of those teeth enabled me to firmly put the cold façade back into place. "Let me guess. You're Rose Hathway."

She chuckled. "Right-o, bucko." Her warm laugh sent delicious chills up my spine. She glanced past me. "Lissa."

To my intense surprise, Lissa stepped around me and moved towards Rose. "Lissa," I hissed. "What are you doing?"

She smiled softly at me. "Tell Aunt Margaret that I'm okay. I love her, and I'm sorry that I've worried her, but I'm alright."

Frowning, I stepped forward. "You can tell her yourself."

As I reached for Lissa's arm, Rose bared her teeth and snarled. The sound was so unexpected and vicious that I paused in my movements. There was a blur where Rose stood, and then a large, chocolate brown wolf stood in Rose's place.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The file on Rose had not prepared me for this. "You- you're a _werewolf?" _I demanded in an awed tone. I can only describe what I saw next as a very toothy grin on the wolf's face.

"She wants you to know that you're very lucky," Lissa told me as I stared at the girl-turned-wolf in front of me. "Most of the people who have seen her this way were seconds from having their throats ripped out."

I shook my head to clear it. "How do you know what she wants to tell me, Lissa?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, which immediately sent red flags up. "Women's intuition, I guess."

A soft growl from Rose had Lissa backing away from me. "Goodbye, Guardian Belikov," she whispered before the shadows swallowed her completely. I would have followed, but the snarls and bared fangs before me hinted that I should stay where I was.

My gaze met and held Rose's, her yellow eyes standing out against her dark fur. "Protect her, Rose." A small nod was the only response before she turned and started trotting away. "And I _will _find you again." Another toothy grin in my direction and then she was gone.


End file.
